


王八交易

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820
Summary: 送你的礼物





	王八交易

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris_Cris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_Cris/gifts).



> 送你的礼物

旗木卡卡西闲出屁了，他蹲在公园里一大水池子旁边看水底下的龟，水不怎么清，但浅。于是他能看清乌青的甲壳，它的纹路在水波中歪来扭去。卡卡西盯它，像在对着一块石头思考人生或者思考晚上吃啥，很快，他开始眼睛发酸。这时石头大发慈悲，作出回馈，龟伸出头，可怕的迟缓，像所有爱情片的主角回眸邪魅一笑慢放镜头，区别在于人头与龟头。这小癞蛤蟆还挺可爱的，卡卡西由衷夸赞。

 

卡卡西接佐助和鸣人放学。佐助叫宇智波佐助，鸣人白天叫波风鸣人晚上叫漩涡鸣人，卡卡西叫旗木卡卡西。谁也不是谁的亲戚，但卡卡西就得接这俩放学，谁叫他闲出屁了呢。鸣人拽着佐助往东边走，佐助拼了老命朝西。卡卡西的补习班在东边，所以，在他看来这次是佐助比较像无赖。

 

鸣人要买小乌龟。课上他呵欠连天，像个豌豆射手，后桌男孩儿的小乌龟爬上他的帽子，他来了精神，便借来玩了一整节课。鸣人感情泛滥如泄洪，四十分钟就与它感情比金坚，他舍不得还，许诺买给后桌一只更大的。后桌认为交易划算，点头，扯了半张纸与鸣人签字画押。后桌还颇为慷慨地告诉鸣人，出了校门往东，就有卖龟的摊贩。鸣人心里乐，正好顺路，于是他在龟壳上亲了好大一口，盖章表示你从此生是我的龟，死是我的鬼。

 

鸣人盘算得好，但佐助不给他机会。佐助并非不要他买龟，只是不愿和他一起去。佐助说，我不去，你往东我往西，卡卡西家见。鸣人急道，不行呀佐助，今天卡卡西老师要来接我们的说，我们要一起的说。之后他们的语言分歧在校门口演变为肢体分歧，佐助第一次被卡卡西觉得像无赖。

 

佐助气愤地哼道，你会后悔的，卡卡西。

 

卡卡西心说，台词太中二了，不堪入耳。

 

十分钟后，由鸣人激动地连蹦带跳领头，他们到了那个卖龟小摊后，卡卡西后悔了，悔十分精准，且有诚意。他转过头，说，佐助，我们走。而佐助幸灾乐祸地后退一步，扭过头不看他。太他妈尴尬了，老子简直想立刻变成鸣人手里的龟头缩进温馨小壳里。

 

他听到宇智波带土在他身后大叫，哎！这位老板，别走啊！

 

卡卡西想，只是因为佐助生气不领情，自己才没法丢下俩孩子跑路的，和宇智波带土叫他别走的话没有任何关系。

 

于是他转回去和宇智波带土面对面，笑道，哟，土老板，改行搞养殖业了？宇智波带土盯着他，这不是突然想亲近亲近小动物和它们多聊聊天吗。阴阳怪气的，卡卡西知道这东西在计较啥。他和宇智波带土在三个月前分手散伙，导火索是帕克。帕克是一八哥犬，带把的。卡卡西嗜狗如命，常常在宇智波带土向他提出“帕克咬烂了《亲热天堂》你怎么做？”这种既弱智又现实的问题时为难到寝食难安。宇智波带土不反对卡卡西看情色小说，那不失为一种为他们做爱锦上添花的优质情趣，他尽可以抱住他亲吻，卡卡西读到哪里，他便按照书上描写的那样的操他。但帕克会妨碍他们，一只当了多年电灯泡还爱冲宇智波带土翻白眼的公狗，卡卡西边看《亲热天堂》边给腿上的帕克梳毛，腾出一只手用可怕的力道弹宇智波带土的额头，原谅我，带土，下次吧。

 

他有点怕宇智波带土的目光，故意弓着身子低下头去看塑料大盆儿里的龟，这里面的龟和公园里那只孤零零的龟完全不一样，它们四肢大张，不安分地爬行，毫不客气地堆叠，一个词忽地贴在卡卡西脑门儿上：矫健。

 

水面和龟粪一起倒映着站在水盆边的人，卡卡西好不容易才看清。他的姿势像个白痴，宇智波带土在看白痴。卡卡西觉得脖子好他妈酸，为了自己的颈椎着想，他不得不抬起头，抬脚轻轻踢了踢大盆边沿一处，那里有只离群的龟。卡卡西嘴里飞快地跑了句火车，你这王八怎么卖啊？

 

宇智波带土说，这只不是王八。他纠正道，这是龟。宇智波带土的神情看上去正儿八经，像个真正的王八贩子。

 

有区别？不都是乌龟王八蛋？卡卡西接着问。他本没打算让这场对话超过两句，出于分析。而他接话了，出于本能。 

 

你真想知道区别？宇智波带土歪脑袋看他。卡卡西太熟悉这个动作，他曾坦率对他说你小学时代歪歪头睁大眼睛盯我真是可爱得要命，令我情窦初开的小心脏时不时罢工，你说这叫不叫要命？宇智波带土听了便得寸进尺，一中老年人，庞然大物，搞起了纯情式勾引那一套，有时卡卡西正爽得嗷嗷叫，睁开眼睛看见这人的表情就一哆嗦，屁股一紧又把宇智波带土夹得嗷嗷叫，俩人嗷嗷叫二重奏。

 

卡卡西紧张得发抖，他在不可理喻地期待。

 

帕克是他爹生前养的老狗，年纪加上品种的原因，它总耷拉着眼皮，瘪着嘴闷闷不乐。卡卡西整日和它窝在一块，像两个病入膏肓相依为命的老大爷。情绪分享是卡卡西厌恶的事，应对外界反应，他既不擅长也懒得去做。他不需要应对帕克的反应，于是他对帕克慷慨陈词一切而从不吝啬，又像是对着他爹的坟头。相比之下宇智波带土是个麻烦货，他不对他做陈述。那时宇智波带土赌气，把帕克牵到侄子家藏起来，佐助和帕克同时朝他翻白眼，他又被点燃了一遍。于是他骗了卡卡西，我把帕克送去狗肉火锅店了。卡卡西和他打了一架，什么都没说。宇智波带土道，你还是这样，卡卡西。你宁可和狗对话。

 

卡卡西打心底想复合，他们的散伙实在幼稚得不能再幼稚。他想，傻子才和宇智波带土这样的大屌战士分手呢。何况他们相爱。

 

你真想知道区别？我告诉你，他逮起那只王八。王八只有头能缩进壳里，而龟呢，龟的五肢都可以……啊，抱歉，他笑笑，我指的是四条腿和尾巴，当然，龟头也能伸缩自如。不等卡卡西打断，他又着急地补充，对了，王八可是长了牙齿，能咬人。但放心，龟头是不会咬人的，它只能被人……

 

句式简单，表达拖沓，用词重复，而表意清晰。宇智波带土这些话翻译过来就是：我想跟你来一炮。卡卡西按住躁动不安，转身去看被晾了很久的鸣人佐助。鸣人蹲在一旁，还在拿着他的龟和盆里的比大小，都要栽进水里了。佐助显然是在认真地听他们谈话，脸又黑又红，彷佛在青藏高原上潇洒走了一回。

 

眼看黄昏，他吆喝走一圈玩儿龟的小学生，宇智波带土收摊了，不干了。他把大王八小王八们全带到卡卡西的补习班里去。鸣人又来劲了，说要再买一只送给他爸，宇智波带土摇摇头，大手一挥，说你想要多少我送你多少，何止你爸，送你全家桶都没问题。佐助听不下去，一头钻进房间里写作业想早点走人，免得待会儿鸣人又让他给龟与王八赛跑计时。

 

卡卡西从厕所里出来，隔老远就看见他办公室里有个挺高的人头晃晃悠悠的，卡卡西咽口水，他知道宇智波带土是来干嘛了，三个月没跟这人亲亲摸摸了，别说他还有点紧张。卡卡西进门，故意踢到门槛后低头看鞋，制造出让对方先看到自己的现场效果。他目的顺利达成，等宇智波带土先叫了他一声，他再特做作地抬起头，脸上一烟雨朦胧刚睡醒没洗脸特效。

 

来了？卡卡西说。刚出口他就觉得自己没说好，他应该说“你怎么来了”。

 

宇智波带土答道，想再给某个没文化的科普科普龟和王八的区别呗。

 

卡卡西轻笑，他靠上桌子，准备听宇智波带土的嘴耍流氓了。

 

宇智波带土的嘴果然耍起了流氓，他蹲到卡卡西面前，开始抱大腿。卡卡西的裤拉链冰凉，牙齿咬着它往下扯的时候，他被酸得下巴抽搐，但卡卡西的内裤是暖的，老二是热的。

 

卡卡西摸他的发旋，别了吧，我刚上完厕所。宇智波带土抬头看他，又做出了恶心的纯情式勾引表情，他说，怕个屁，我们又不是没有喝过对方的尿。这话说出来卡卡西难堪极了，颇有种黑历史不堪回首的悲壮。那还是他俩十几岁胆大妄为的年纪，做个爱天雷勾地火的，既没不敢想的也没不敢做的，林子大了什么鸟都想去打一枪，自称为情色行为艺术做贡献，甚至轰轰烈烈地搞进医院也有过。

 

宇智波带土舔了几下内裤卡卡西就硬了，他嘲讽他不经撩，卡卡西心说，还不他妈的是因为对着你。他有点急地用胯下去磨宇智波带土的下巴，意思是您行行好快帮老子脱裤子这小三角容量太小快勒死我兄弟了。宇智波带土会意，把卡卡西的内裤咬下，叼住他老二的前端，牙齿在上面或轻或缓地摩擦，同时开始了他的讲堂，看到没……这就是龟头，嘿，卡卡西，你看它多温顺可爱……他说话时舌头动个不停，每个舌音都化作软绵绵的性骚扰。你瞧，你养的小龟头害羞得涨红了脸……宇智波带土的垃圾话把卡卡西也说得脸红了，所以卡卡西渐渐不耐烦，他想立刻操烂这张嘴，让该死的龟头到他喉咙里面慢慢脸红。

 

卡卡西不再让桌子做他的支撑点，他前进几步，把蹲着的宇智波带土掀翻在地，坐到他的胸上，这是个两全其美的姿势，宇智波带土的胸喜欢他的屁股，他的屁股也喜欢宇智波带土的胸肌，干脆肉贴肉，何乐而不为。但宇智波带土有点气馁，没想到三个月没跟他做爱的卡卡西变得这么生猛，都学会泰山压顶了，好哇，看我的三寸不烂之舌怎么把你搞瘫过去。宇智波带土小时候能用吸管把酸奶盒每个角落吸得干干净净，所以他吸卡卡西鸡巴的功夫也很了得，卡卡西被吸得大腿发抖，他低头就能看见宇智波带土情动不已的脸，靠，这种级别的春药也太催情了。他觉得自己快忍不住射在宇智波带土嘴里，便掐开他的下颌退了出去，最后脱离时有淫荡的声响，他们都很熟悉，啵。

 

继续吗？卡卡西站起来，假惺惺地问他。

 

废话，我还没给你讲王八。

 

宇智波带土解开自己的皮带，把自己的老二和卡卡西的头对头贴在一起，嘴里吹着轻浮的口哨，说，哟呵，小龟头和小王八头接吻了。卡卡西的那上面沾着不少唾液，所以当两根鸡巴摩擦缠绵了一会儿分开时，宇智波带土又道，还是舌吻呢，你看这口水漏的。

 

卡卡西没有回话，他失落极了。他想吻宇智波带土，但他也时刻记着他们正分手，不论这一炮会带来什么，也仅仅是打炮。打炮不会调情，打炮只有活塞运动，胸口的活塞运动，双腿间的活塞运动，嘴巴里的活塞运动，屁眼里的活塞运动。

 

带套没啊？他问。他转过去，手肘撑上桌面，屁股自觉地翘向宇智波带土。

 

放心，上楼的时候特意顺了，还是你喜欢的那个牌子。宇智波带土毫不避讳自己早有准备的事实。卡卡西有些挫败，为自己的躲躲闪闪。他被扔了一点火星，便想回过头去抱住对方的脖子跟他接吻，道歉，复合，顺理成章。但不等他付诸行动就有滑不拉叽的东西往他屁股里钻，凉飕飕的，还往大腿上淋，卡卡西打了个哆嗦，吧一肚子的话都缩了回去。宇智波带土在给他润滑，他在这方面粗暴麻利，因为他不能让自己的二兄弟受太多委屈。于是很快卡卡西的屁眼就被一个烫玩意儿堵住了。

 

疼死了。不知道是自己的屁股热胀冷缩了还是宇智波带土的身体在中年时期有了二次发育，卡卡西疼到不自觉地把手臂往后伸，向宇智波带土示弱。接着他顺利地得到了安慰，手腕被握着，手心被大拇指来回揉着。宇智波带土将老二继续往深处塞，同时舔上他的耳廓，吮吸他的耳垂，他们的头发扎在一起。苍天大地，卡卡西想，宇智波带土在对他调情。

 

他们渐入佳境，卡卡西趴在一摞书上绷着嘴呻吟，他既怕流口水，又怕被学生们听到。但不得不承认这种由环境带来的快意十足。他们年逾三十，性爱愈发中规中矩，晚上十点后和家里的双人床是固定搭配。卡卡西眼冒金星，他幻想自己现在还是17岁，与18岁的宇智波带土藏在教职工专用厕所里反锁上门，他们用鸡巴给对方涂口红，互相舔吻，他在马桶上被他操得干呕，他的双腿悬空颤抖，脚上的青筋与指甲油闪闪发亮，他们肮脏、粗鲁而快活。

 

宇智波带土仍对他的科普念念不忘，他撞着卡卡西，嘴里还喋喋不休，看我的王八头，多有攻击性……哈，它要把你的屁股咬烂了，你被它咬得直叫唤。多锋利的牙齿，咬到流血流脓为止……卡卡西。卡卡西。

 

他听到卡卡西骂道：王八蛋。

 

宇智波带土回嘴，你说得对，现在王八蛋要来滚你的屁股了。他托起自己的蛋，在卡卡西会阴上揉个不停，这玩意儿软得像水球，卡卡西爽得腿酥，一个不留神就射了。他射到落地的一本小学教材上，封面绘了个求知欲旺盛的小男孩，卡卡西默念了一句罪孽深重阿弥陀佛，就一脚把那本教材踢到桌子下去了。

 

卡卡西被干得晕乎乎的，他不知道宇智波带土是啥时候射的，每次做完他就会变成一个头脑空空的白痴。终究，除了被宇智波带土舔耳朵揉手外，他对他就再也没有多余的动作。卡卡西遗憾地想，他们仍旧没有接吻，他们仍旧不会复合。

 

宇智波带土把灌满了精液的安全套摘下来，卡卡西打了个呵欠，指指门后说垃圾桶在那儿。宇智波带土却找了个塑料袋儿给装了起来。卡卡西差点问出口，你还打算收藏起来啊？他庆幸自己嘴慢，因为宇智波带土抢先一步说，你扔办公室里不怕被小朋友看到啊？

 

卡卡西哦了一声，选择闭嘴。宇智波带土坐那儿看着挺尴尬的，分手的人就是这样，除了打炮，做什么都尴尬。离补习时间结束还有三分钟，卡卡西期待着学生的鱼贯而出。

 

鸣人是第一个冲出来的，他来找宇智波带土要小乌龟。宇智波佐助站在门外，他半个小时前就做完了作业想让卡卡西检查完好走人，很明显，他在办公室门口目睹了一些片段。然后他回到教室，对着鸣人说了三遍白痴吊车尾。

 

宇智波带土把一整盆乌龟王八蛋都送给了鸣人，鸣人受宠若惊，一蹦三尺高，完全不知道自己收到了宇智波带土正想甩手的麻烦。

 

卡卡西说，你不买王八了？

 

宇智波带土说，不卖了。

 

卡卡西说，哦。

 

宇智波带土沉不住气了，他怒道，你到底什么时候把家里新锁的钥匙给我？我等得好尴尬你知道不，怎么我都把你上了你还是懂不起规矩？你这人能不能自觉点？你他妈非要我明说出来，我不要面子的吗？你他妈的。

 

宇智波带土劈里啪啦一大串，说话跟放炮似的。卡卡西没有多余的钥匙，于是他答非所问，带土，我现在亲你你不介意吧？

 

去你的，管你介不介意，反正我乐意。


End file.
